Baby, It's cold outside
by butterflyindreamland
Summary: Adrien accidentally finds out who Ladybug is, after that he wants to ask her out, He decides to use the school winter talent show to win Marinettes heart and get her to sing with him. songfic based on Glee's version of Baby its cold outside.


**Hello everyone, right my first story! I haven't written in about two years so I maybe rusty but hey ho here it is! I hope you like it!**

 **singing parts- Adrien is bold** _, Marrinette is italics, **both is well both**_

 **also their actions are whats happening as they are singing he line above where i've wrote the actions.**

 **sorry if this is rubbish hope you like it!**

* * *

The snow was falling as Chat Noir made his way home after another successful battle against an akuma attack. He jumped from roof to roof, loving the feeling of the snow in his hair, the feeling of being free. That was one of his favourite things about being Chat Noir, he was free, He could be anything he wanted.

He jumped to the next roof, smiling as he smelled the scent of freshly baked bread and realised he had landed atop of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He wondered if Marinette was in, maybe he could pay her a visit? maybe get a cookie? The thought made him smile more, and not just the thought of getting a treat, but the thought of seeing her.

Adrien had been thinking of Marinette a lot recently. He would admit to himself -and Plagg since the Kwami bugged him about it- that he had a crush on the bluenette. He thought his heart would belong to Ladybug and Ladybug alone, He still loved his lady very much but Marinette managed to weasel her way into his heart too, leaving the blonde very confused.

He shook his head of his thoughts as he headed down to her window to see if she was in and maybe enjoy a visit from a certain kitty.

He peered in her window looking around, what he saw shocked him to say the least. There was Ladybug, standing in the middle of Marinettes room. Why was she there? Was Marinette in danger? If she was why didn't his lady tell him like last time?

He looked with wide eyes as she detransformed, A pink beam covering her body until she went from Ladybug to...Marinette.

Quickly Chat Noir went back to jumping across roofs, this time going straight home, He needed to speak to Plagg, to take in what he just saw.

As soon as he was through the window, he detransofrmed. Plagg appeared in front of the blonde about to demand cheese when he stopped at the boys expression. "So finally found out huh?" The Kwami teased.

Adrien looked at his Kwami with wide eyes "You knew!?"

"Of course I knew, I could feel Tikki a mile away, now where's my cheese?"

Adrein sighed as he gave the tiny god some cheese "Why didn't you tell me? You knew I loved Ladybug and wanted to know her Identity, then you saw me struggle with my crush on Marinette why didn't you tell me they were the same person?"

Plagg shrugged as he ate "It was way more fun this way, plus Tikki would kill me if she found out I told you" He swallowed the last bit "Look kid what's the big deal? You love her don't you? and now you know who she is? Why don't you tell her you know and ask her out?"

Adrien ran a hand through his hair "Haven't you seen the way Marinette acts around me? I don't think she likes me very much, she's so warm and smiley for everyone but me, She just stutters and runs away, I don't stand a chance" He replied sadly. He knew he should be happy, his lady and his princess were the same person, He had fallen for her twice. Now he thought about it, Marinette being Ladybug made sense, gosh they even looked the same, how did he not see it before? She as beautiful, amazing, funny, whether she was Ladybug or Marinette. Gosh he loved her all of her.

Plagg just shook his head "Are you serious kid? Are you really that dumb?" He replied flying infront of the just looked at his Kwami confused "Marinette has a crush on you! As Adrein! that is why she stutters and runs away from you! She doesn't know how to act because she loves you!" Plagg couldn't take it anymore, This is why he prefers cheese, much less drama. Besides he wouldn't admit it but he actually wants to see his chosen happy.

Adrien looked confused for a moment, taking in what his Kwami had said, before he broke out into a smile, of course it makes sense now! Marinette had a crush on Adrien, quite a big one from what Plagg was saying. So all he ahd to do was ask her out right? and then he would tell her who he is and he had the perfect idea!

As it was close to christmas time their school was putting on a little talent show. Each student got to perfom an act if they wanted too, he wasn't going to, but now he might, and might ask his adorable class mate to join him in singing a song.

* * *

Marinette was putting some things in her locker, she looked at the poster for the winter show and sighed, She wished she could enter but she didn't like singing in front of people, she only now managed to sing in front of Ayla after knowing the girl for a year.

She shook her head as she closed her locker, not expecting a blonde to be there.

"Hey Marinette" Adrien said with a smile. Marinette squeaked and jumped in surprise.

"A-adrien! U-umm h-hi, How this morning you ar- I mean how are you this morning?" She stuttered out, mentally proud of herself for getting right only the second time.

Adriens eyes sparkled with something Marinette couldn't place, His smile got wider as his eyes looked at hers "I'm very good this morning thank you, I-i actually wanted to ask you something" He replied a little nervously, starting to doubt his plan.

"O-oh? W-what is i-it?" Marinettes heart thumped, she tried not to get her hopes to high but couldn't help it.

Adrien stood up straight and coughed a little "I-i was wondering if you would like to enter the winter talent show with me? I've been working on a song but I need a partner to sing it with, I heard from Ayla that you can sing quite well so thought of you, so will you?" His eyes were full of hope and Marinette blushed as he looked into her eyes, begging her to say yes.

She thought for a moment, maybe singing with someone else would make her less nervous? Even though that very person made her nervous most of the time...but she would need to spend a lot of alone time with Adrien...if she turned this down then Ayla might lecture her and he seemed to really want to sing with her, surely that meant something right?

"O-okay, s-sure that s-sounds fun" She stuttered out a small smile on her lips.

Adriens eyes brightened and he smiled wide "It will be fun I promise" He paused for a moment and leaned closer to her, loving the way her blush darkened "It means we will have to spend a lot of time together, Which I'm looking foward to" He couldn't help but let Chat slip through, Besides he needed Chat if he wanted to pull this off.

Marinettes heart did a flip, Her whole face was hot and breathing was very hard, did he really just say that? Was he really looking foward to spending time with her? Did that mean that Adrien liked her back? She looked back up to his eyes and noticed how close they were.

"M-me t-too" She stuttered out, taking note of his smile.

"Meet me in the music room after school?" He asked, she nodded not trusting her voice anymore.

The warning bell rung, He took her hand and brought it to his mouth kissing it "Can't wait, till then, my princess" and he turned and walked to class. Marinette stood there for a moment trying to stop her heart and her blush.

Ayla walked up to her "Oh my god girl I saw the whole thing! He kissed your hand! He called you princess, did you see how close he was to you? Girl he is totally crushing on you!"

Marinette couldn't help the smile on her face "Do you really think so?" She squeaked in happiness, could it really be true? could Adrien really like her? Clumsy boring plain Marinette?

The girls walked to class, excitedly chatting about what song Adrien wanted to do for the talent show and how this could be counted as a date.

They stopped once they got to class, Marinette glanced at Adrien who smiled at her, She blushed but smiled back, walking to her seat.

* * *

Adrien couldn't believe what he had done, the plan was to just ask her to sing with him then ask her out after the song and tell her the truth! not flirt with her in the locker room, but he couldn't help it, His feelings for her only doubled knowing who she was.

She had agreed though and studying her Adrien agreed with Plagg, the girl defiantly liked him, how had he not seen it before? The stuttering and blushing? she was basically putty in his hands back there.

His plan was till a go, He would sing the song with her and get close to her, and then admit what he saw and ask her out! they both liked eachother so it shouldn't be a problem right?

He got more excited about his plan he could barely keep still in his seat, Nino sent him questioning looks but he would answer his friends questions at lunch time.

* * *

The day seemed to drag for two students who were very excited for the school day to end. Only five minutes to go.

Marinettes nervousness and happiness was radioing off her. Her heart going faster and faster. She was excited to see what would happen, if what Alya said was true and Adrien did like her back...then anything could happen.

Finally the last bell rang, Everyone packed up there stuff and got ready to go home, Adrien waited for Marinette by the door, She and Ayla walked towards him.

"Hey Marinette ready to go?" He asked the bluenette who only just nodded a blush across her face.

Alya put her hands on Marinettes shoulders "Remember what we talked about and what I said okay? and call me later" Ayla gave Marinette a look that the shy girl knew her friend will want to know everything that happens. Marinette nodded.

Ayla walked away as Marinette turned to Adrien "R-ready" She smiled at him, He swore his heart stopped at her bright smile. He blushed a little but smiled back and held out his hand. Marinette looked at his hand and back at his eyes before blushing and taking his hand.

They walked hand and hand to the music room "So I was thinking of doing 'Baby, it's cold outside' so you know that one?" He asked her.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled "I love that song, its probably one of my favourite christmas songs" She replied happily.

Adrien smiled as they reached the room "He opened the door and gestured for her to go in "Ladies first" He said politely, she blushed again but walked in, He followed.

He got out his phone and docking station "I downloaded the karaoke version last night, and I printed out the lyrics in case you didn't know them" He said to her as he set it up.

"I-i know them" She said nervously looking at the ground. He noticed and walked towards her.

He tilted her head up, forcing her to meet his eyes "Don't be nervous princess, I want to hear your beautiful voice, It's only me and you here, no one else" He said softly, her face was as red as it was when she was ladybug, He had the urge to lean in and kiss her, but he wouldn't, not yet, that was for after the song.

She only nodded, trying to focus on calming down, Adrien didn't know that the reason she was so nervous was because she was around him.

Adrien smiled and let go of her, walking to the docking station and picking the song "You ready?" He asked, she took a deep breath and nodded as she sat down an a seat.

He pressed play, The introduction playing. Adrien did a little dance and a spin thay made her laugh then pointed to her

She began the song

 _I really can't stay_

 **But baby, it's cold outside**

 _I've got to go away_

 **But baby, it's cold outside**

Marinette was starting to feel a bit confident as she sang, Adriens encouraging look helping her.

 _This evening has been_

 **Been hoping that you'd drop in**

 _So very nice_

 **I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

Adrien went to hold her hand as he sang, but she teasingly pulled them away giving him a smile, He smiled back glad she was getting comfortable enough to tease him.

 _My mother will start to worry_

 **Beautiful, what's your hurry?**

 _My father will be pacing the floor_

 **Listen to the fireplace roar**

Marinette stood as she sang, hands behind her back as she skipped a little away from Adrien. He followed her slowly.

 _So really I'd better scurry_

 **Beautiful, please don't hurry**

 _But maybe just a half a drink more_

 **Put some records on while I pour**

She stopped and looked back at him, He put his hands together as if he was begging her to stay, She teasingly smiled and walked backwards as she sang her last line until she was almost right up against him. He leaned against the back of a seat as he sang.

 _The neighbors might think_

 **Baby, it's bad out there**

 _Say, what's in this drink?_

 **No cabs to be had out there**

She pretended to be worried, turning around to face him a smile still on her lips.

 _I wish I knew how_

 **Your eyes are like starlight**

 _To break this spell_

 **I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

She was looking into his eyes now, She was under his spell, but she never wanted to break it. He held up his hands and made a fake telescope as he looked into her starlight eyes. She moved to the front of the piano leaning against it.

 _I ought to say no, no, no, sir_

 **Mind if I move in closer?**

 _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

 **What's the sense in hurting my pride?**

He once again followed, moving closer so they were shoulder to shoulder, she blushed but didn't move away especially when he laid his hand atop of hers

 _I really can't stay_

 **Baby, don't hold out**

 _ **Oh, but it's cold outside**_

He turned around on the piano, playing along with the music on the instrumental part, She smiled as she watched his fingers.

 _I simply must go_

 **But baby, it's cold outside**

 _The answer is no_

 **But baby, it's cold outside**

She stood up, once again moving away from him, He gently grabbed her arm and spun her around, She pulled away again.

 _This welcome has been_

 **How lucky that you dropped in**

 _So nice and warm_

 **Look out the window at that storm**

They both took a step forward, they were as close as can be without touching

 _My sister will be suspicious_

 **Gosh, your lips look delicious**

 _My brother will be there at the door_

 **Waves upon a tropical shore**

She couldn't but blush there noticing him glancing down at her lips then back up to her eyes. Did he want to kiss her? He seemed as if he did, Marinette hoped he did anyway.

 _My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

 **(Ooh, your lips are delicious)**

 _But maybe just a little bit more_

 **Never such a blizzard before**

He took both her hands in his, holding them, He dropped one and spun her under his arm pulling her close to him. Seeing her blush made his heart do a flip.

 _I've got to get home_

 **But baby, you'll freeze out there**

 _Say, lend me your coat_

 **It's up to your knees out there**

She pulled away, although he could tell she didn't want to, she was just doing it for the song, He smiled and once again followed her.

 _You've really been grand_

 **I thrill when you touch my hand**

 _But don't you see_

 **How can you do this thing to me?**

She walked past him, letting her hand brush against his, He didn't know she could tease like this. At this point he was mentally preparing himself for telling her his secret.

 _There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

 **Think of my life long sorrow**

 _At least there will be plenty implied_

 **If you caught pneumonia and died**

She stood behind the chair he leaned against earlier, He kneeled on it, putting on a sad look as he sang which made her giggle at his acting.

 _I really can't stay_

 **Get over that hold out**

 _ **Oh, but it's cold outside**_

He spun her around again, doing the same and pulling her in, wrapping his arms around her waist as they sang the last note together.

As the music died out, They both stood there, panting a little to get their breath back, Adrien looked at her beautiful eyes, He couldn't help it, He was going to wait until he told her the truth before he did this but now just seemed like the perfect moment.

"Marinette?" He whispered softly

She looked up at his eyes "Y-yes?" She whispered back

"C-can I kiss you?" He whispered nervously watching as she had to catch her breath, once she caught it she bit her lip and nodded.

He leaned down, softly capturing his lips with hers, He felt her arms go around her neck as they softly kissed. Fireworks seemed to go off as the spark between them lit. They knew the other had felt it too.

They pulled away for breath, still holding onto eachother. He looked into her eyes and gulped. Well it was now or never right?

"Marinette I need to tell you something" He spoke softly, She looked at him with a questioning look, He took a deep breath "I-i know your Ladybug"

Time froze, Her eyes widened as she pulled away from him "H-how do you-"

"I-i saw you transform yesterday, I was wanting to visit you so i looked in your window to see if you were in and I saw you detransform" He admitted to her

She took a breath of her own as she refused to meet his eyes "Y-you can't tell anyo-wait...my window is on the top floor...h-how did yo-?"She looked at him with an intense look, as if studying him, trying to figure it out, He decided to help her.

"Surprised M'lady?" That did it, she gasped looking at his eyes again.

"Y-your Chat Noir, oh my god your Chat Noir...you've been flirting with me this whole time and I'v been unknowingly rejecting the guy I love flirting, we've been parnters all this time, we sit close to one another in school, we go to the same school and I've never noticed how? like how? oh gosh I'm so stupid and-mff" She was cut off by a pair of lips on her own, If this is what he was going to do every time she rambled she might have to do it more often.

He pulled away smiling "It's okay Marinette I thought the same exact thing when i found out but" He paused taking her hands in his again "I was also very happy, you see you know Chat Noir loves Ladybug, that I love Ladybug, but lately, Marinette has been on my mind more and more, I realised that I had fallen for you too, So I was very happy to discover my lady and my princess were the same person and I had infact fallen for you twice, I'm now here in front of you, wondering if you can accept this little kitty accept his request to be his girlfriend?"

Marinette was speechless, He loved her? As both Marinette and Ladybug? Her heart skipped a beat, She knew she loved Adrien, and like him lately she had been thinking of Chat Noir a lot more. She studied his eyes and felt herself falling for him all over again, tears of happiness pricked her eyes as the widest smile plastered across her face, She let go of his hands, wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him close, making him stumble back in surprised but she kept her hold.

"Of course you silly kitty! I will be your girlfriend! I love you too, as both Adrien and Chat Noir!" She exclaimed happily, He smiled pulling back from the hug so he could kiss her again. She kissed back, her hand coming up to bury itself into his hair, pulling him closer, Adriens hands went on her lower back pulling her body against his so the were against eachother.

"Hey! I'm getting squished here!" A voice came from Adriens jacket making the two jump back.

"Way to ruin the moment Plagg" Adrien groaned at his Kwami. Said Kwami pocked his head out.

"Well next time you want to make out with your princess make sure I'm not in your pocket make sure I'm in your bag or something" He stopped when he heard a giggle, He flew out of Adriens pocket and in front of Marinette "Nice to finaly meet Adriens princess, You know he calls you that when he talks about you right?" He ignored Adriens embarrassed sound "I'm Plagg"

Marinette smiled at the little Kwami "Well aren't you just the cutest little thing? Nice to meet you Plagg and well I do now" She giggled "Although I find it cute" she replied as she looked at Adrien who smiled at her.

She opened her purse and out flew a little red creature with black spots "This is Tikki" She said to Adrien. Tikki flew to Adrien.

"Nice to finally meet the boy Marinette has plastered all over her wall in person" The Kwami said with a smiled, Adrien blushed and laughed as Marinette shouted Tikki's name. Tikki turned to her chosen.

"It's okay Marinette, That's adorable, didn't think you had it that bad for me princess" He winked at her, Marinette groaned and hid her face in her hands.

Adrien walked over to her and removed her hands, He kissed her nose making her giggle again "Really it's adorable" He said and kissed her lips once more "You're adorable, my adorable little princess"

She giggled "And my cute little kitty" she replied before they kissed again.

Plagg groaned and turned to Tikki "They're going to be doing that a lot aren't they?" He asked.

Tikki smiled and nodded "It's so romantic, I'm so happy they're finally happy together, that my chosen is happy"

Plagg looked over at the two giggling and smiling and nodded "Yeah, I'm happy mine is too" He whispered quietly to himself, though Tikki still heard.

LINE BREAK

Marinette forgot to call Ayla once she got home still in la la land over what happened, she knew she was going to get a lot of questions today, although her and Adrien had thought up a story on how they were now suddenly dating, something about realising their feelings whilst singing the song.

She closed her locker and just like the day before, the blonde boy stood, although this time Marinette didn't jump back in surprise. She smiled at him.

"Good morning Kitty"

"Good morning Purrincess, I missed you" He replied as he leaned down and kissed her.

She giggled "You saw me last night" she replied

"Anytime away from you is too long" He replied and kissed her again, this time she responded and gripped the front of his jacket.

"Wait, what the-? girl you have a lot of explaining to do!" The couple pulled away and saw Nino and Ayla standing in front of them.

"You too Bro, what happened I thought you too were just singing a song?" Nino asked. Ayla smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Looks like those two have been doing a lot more than singing with their mouths" She said making the two blush.

"A-ayla, Nino, good morning" Marinette said.

"Uh uh, you two aren't getting away with it, out with it, what the hell happened yesterday?" Ayla asked hands on her hips.

"Well-" Adrien started

Y-you see" Marinette continued

The two gave a description of what happened without revealing their secret identity's.

And so the princess and the kitty did the talent show and won and lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed it! its not the best but i think its okay, sorry for that ending wasn't sure on how to end it! please review!**


End file.
